In The Brightest Day In The Blackest Night
by HellAngel
Summary: Jonathon makes the decision to hire a new hand for the farm. Not knowing of his shaded past and future ties with his son.


Title: In The Brightest Day… In The Blackest Night…

Rating: PG-13/R

Author: HellAngel

Chapter Number: 1

Timeframe: Alternative Season Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas and my computer.

Summery: Jonathon makes the decision to hire a new hand for the farm. Not knowing of his shaded past and his past and future ties with his son.

Author Notes: I got tired of waiting for a certain superhero to either show up on Smallville or be put into his own movie. So here's my crack at it. ENJOY!

_Kent Farm_

_Smallville, Kansas_

_January 30, 2005_

_8:30 AM_

"Clark!" Martha screams up the staircase at her sleeping hero.

Mornings for one Martha Kent, has always been 'reflection time'. Reflection of her life choices, her choice of a husband and the choice she made sixteen years ago. But that reflection time only last a couple of moments with a grin.

'Another day, another smile.' Martha thinks as she puts the finishing touches on breakfast.

"Clark… Get down here! Your foods getting cold," Martha say with more annotative.

"Hi mom," Clark say behind Martha, making her jump.

She turns around and playfully punches her son in the chest, "What have I told you… What have I told you about running in the house?"

Clark flashes one of his 1000-watt smiles and kisses his mom on the cheek, "Don't do it unless it's an emergency."

Martha smiles as Clark takes a seat at the kitchen table and takes a bite of his toast.

"Where's dad?" Clark asks with a mouth full of bread.

"Remember your dad said that he is going to hire some extra help when you left for college?"

"Yeah, but that was before I decided not to go to Metropolis U."

"Your father thinks that the extra help will be sufficient enough for the upcoming harvest." Martha states as she hands her son the rest of his meal.

Clark looks at his watch and winces, "Mom, can you hold on to the food for me I have to go…"

"What are you talking…"? Martha starts to say then remembers what day it is, "No problem, sweetie. See you when you get back."

"Thanks mom." Clark say as he walks over to his mom, kisses her on the cheek and then with a blink of her eye, she was alone.

"I still don't know how he deals with it."

She shakes her head and continues to cook.

_Sullivan Residence_

_9:00 AM_

Clark's speedy trail stops outside of Chloe's house. He walks the rest of the way, not to accidentally give away his powers to her father or the surrounding neighbors. Clark knocks on the door and begins to become a bundle of nervous energy. Chloe's dad, Gabe, answers door with his foot as he had a suitcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Clark, am I so glad to see you, could you be a sport and grab my suitcase?" Gabe pleads.

"Sure thing, Mr. Sullivan." Clark quickly obliges and grabs the case.

Gabe makes it through the door with a sigh, and then the screen door that was propped, up comes swing and hits Gabe's hand, knocking the cup of coffee all over his suit.

"And this was my favorite suit!" Gabe screams up at the sky.

Clark tries to hold in a snicker, but fails. Gabe looks at Clark with anger as the giggle turns into a laugh. Gabe can't help it and joins Clark.

Once the tears of laughter started to roll, they fixed they're composer.

"Well, I'm off to work. Chloe's upstairs asleep. Go on in and make yourself at home…" Gabe said to Clark as he gets into his car.

"Have a good day Mr. Sullivan." Clark says as he waves at Gabe.

Before is able to walk up the porch, he hears a honk from behind. He quickly turns around to find Gabe still there.

"Clark!" Gabe yells out the window, "Can you remind to take the documents to the post office?"

"What documents?"

"She'll know."

Clark nods and walks up to the door. Before he gets through the threshold, he gets honked at again. Clark rolls his eyes and turn to face Gabe.

"By the way, call me Gabe!"

Clark smiles and waves goodbye for last time to the absent-minded Sullivan.

'Sometimes I wonder…' Clark thinks to himself.

Clark walks into the house walks over to the kitchen table where a manila envelope that had the documents that Gabe was talking about. Clark quickly grabs the envelope and heads up the stairs.

As he gets closer to the door, he hears mumbling coming from Chloe's room. He turns his head to the room and concentrates on the sounds that are coming from the young journalist's mouth.

…I would… thank everyone for… award… this… embarrassing…why… no clothes on

Clark holds in his laughter as he quietly walks into Chloe's room.

He creeps slowly towards the bed and the gently sits down on the bed.

"You be a superhero but you lack stealth, Clark" Chloe stated through closed eyes.

"Who did you know it was me?" Clark asked with a smile.

Chloe opens her eyes and sits up, "I knew because you have worn the same cologne since middle school plus I heard you and dad outside. So what's occasion that you grace me with presence?"

Clark drops his head slightly, "Don't tell me you for got what day it is?"

Chloe tilts her head in confusion, "What are you talking about? Forgot what?"

Clark looks up at her with sadness in his eyes and Chloe winces in shame.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I'm pretty good with remembering things that have to do with the Wall of Weird."

Clark gives her a look of frustration, making Chloe uncomfortable.

"And now I must apologize for the totally stupid comment that I just made moments ago with a hug."

Clark closes his eyes and the frustration washes away from him as Chloe wraps him up in a hug.

Half hour later… 

Chloe, now fully dressed, is downing her morning coffee while Clark is reading the morning paper that Chloe threw at him early.

"Do I really look like Mrs. Jacobson?"

Clark smiles behind the newspaper, "I thought you wanted to go for the butch look."

Chloe walks over and smacks Clark on the shoulder then regrets her decision as she holds her hand in pain.

"Can you please refrain from making fun of me as it results in me injuring myself?" Chloe asks through grit teeth.

Clark lowers the paper to show Chloe his smile and Chloe just melts, "Okay, you can make fun but please don't compare me with anyone in high school."

Clark puts the paper down, "Deal," he then heads to the door, "Ready?"

Chloe is about to walk out the door when she suddenly stops. She begins to search her purse, and then starts digging in her pockets, "It wouldn't be here."

Clark is now standing in the middle of the doorframe waiting for the right moment to ask her what's the problem, when she beats him to the punch, "Clark, gotta feeling that I'm forgetting something."

Clark pulls the envelope from his back pocket and waves it in front Chloe teasingly, "Is this what your looking for?"

Chloe heads out the door and plucks the envelope out his hands, "You are a serious pain in my ass sometimes."

_Smallville Memorial Cemetery_

_11:30 AM_

The VW bug drives onto Smallville Memorial property and the mood inside the car has gotten very gloomy. Clark with roses that the two of them picked up in town and Chloe had no idea how to try and help her friend through his heartache.

Clark decided to break the silence, "Thanks for coming with me. I know how you must of felt during that time."

"I would do anything for you, Clark. And I'm glad you would consider me to come with you today."

Clark gently grabbed her hand and gave it a tender kiss then went back inside his thoughts. Chloe, whose heart is still racing from the show of affection, at that moment was so glad her best friend didn't have the ability to read minds, 'Clark, if you could have let me in sooner, but you had you reasons. I can't imagine the weight that is on your shoulders.'

They arrived shortly later to the plot where they find surprising guests also there.

"What's your dad and Lana doing here, Clark?"

Clark, looking confused, gets out of the car and walks over to his dad. Lana sees Clark and she begins to glow, "Hi, Clark."

Clark's cheek's starts to blush, "Lana," he turns his attention to both his father and Lana, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well for starters Clark, your mother reminded me and second the new guy asked to come here before we got to the farm." Jonathon Kent stated to his confused son.

"Did he say who he was going to see?" Chloe said, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"No, Chloe, but he did say it was important."

Clark turns his attention to Lana, "Remember the bus stop is in front of the Talon and your dad came in to order a cup of coffee. He told me about picking up the guy whose going to help around the farm. Anyway I didn't want you to do this alone, so I'm here."

"Thanks Lana. You're a good friend." Clark said as he gave her a sad smile.

Clark, Lana, Chloe and Jonathon walk towards the grave to discover the new guy looking at the same plot they were heading. The stranger was about six feet, athletic build; wearing a leather jacket with the Coast City Jaguars Logo on it, loose jeans and cowboy boots. Lana and Chloe walk in toe behind Clark, who's very wary of the man in front of them. As they get closer, Clark can hear the man silently weeping.

"Excuse me… sir?" Chloe says.

The sound of Chloe's voice startles the man and he begins quickly to wipe his eyes, "Sorry, you scared me…" he looks at Clark, "You must be Clark."

The man extends his and Clark reaches to shake his hand. Clark quickly realizes that he can feel the strength of the man hand as they shake. Clark takes a note of it and continues with the introductions.

"This is Chloe Sullivan…" he motions to Chloe, who has been in a trance since she saw the man's face, "…pardon her… And this is Lana Lang," Lana gives a quick 'hi' to the unknown stranger.

The stranger nods at the young ladies and goes at the grave again. Clark walks up next to him and lays his flowers on the grave. Chloe and Lana slowly follow suit but quickly get away from the stranger.

"Your friends are afraid of me." The man whispered.

"Nah, they just worry when a new guy comes into town." Clark covered.

Clark stands next to the man in silence until he decides breaks the ice, "How did you her?"

A lone tear falls from the stranger's eye, "She was my cousin."

The answer blows everyone within earshot away. Clark was the most impacted by this information. Clark warps his arm around the strangers shoulder and they let a few tears out. Everything came to a halt when the rain started. Lana and Chloe had made their way to VW while John waited for the to heartbroken men let it out.

"I think we need to get out of here." The stranger said to the recovering Clark.

"I'll be there shortly," the stranger took his queue and started walking towards the pick-up when Clark turns to the man, "What's your name?"

The man turns around, "The name's Harold Jordan, but you can call me Hal."

Hal turns back and continues his strike towards the vehicle, leaving Clark to his own devices.

Clark turns back at the gravestone and cries one more tear before walking away. As Clark walked away, the rain got harder and began to pelt the gravestone that belonged to Alicia Baker.

A/N: Interesting twist, but for those who are hardcore fans should have known whom the gravestone belonged too at the beginning. Unless you already know, if you want to find out who Harold "Hal" Jordan is, go online and do a search on Hal Jordan.

A/N2: I need feedback to continue. I know how Act III will end and a little of Act II… but feedback gets me going and will not create writer's block for. And just for the record, I'm not finished with Act I. I've only just begun.


End file.
